Peppa Pig - Why?
One day, I was with my brother and I asked him: "Hey, how about we rewatch Peppa Pig?" He agreed. Because we used to love Peppa Pig as kids, the good thing is that it's still on TV. However, we never got view any new episodes because of shows we watched like Dora the Sexplorer, SpongeKnob SquareNuts, and Thomas the Dank Engine. Anyways, we went to Radio Shack and searched for some Peppa Pig DVDs. Eventually, we did find one. However, the case appeared brand-new and there was a sticker labelled "Peppa Pig - Unaired Episode". We thought to ourselves, "Wow, an episode we haven't seen before!". I bought it for $6.00 and examined the case closely. It almost resembled a counterfeit DVD. I asked my brother, "How can a Peppa Pig episode like this be scary?". He replied, "I don't know! Maybe we'll soon find out". We went home and inserted the disc into our PS4. There was no main menu at all. Instead, the intro started immediately. But it was very odd. The sky was black, the music was playing in reverse, the title card with the words Peppa Pig was in red, and Peppa looked depressed. Then, the episode started. The title "Why?" appeared on screen. The house was on fire. The camera panned into the living room, where everything got worse. George, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig were all dancing while their living room continued to burn. Suddenly, a wooden beam fell from the ceiling and landed on George's stomach, blood flying everywhere. I almost vomited on the floor, but we kept going. It then cuts to outside. Then, to our surprise, the house exploded. There were no sign of firetrucks or ambulances during this. The severed heads of George, Mummy, and Daddy Pig flew across the screen. Then, it cut to a hill with... Oh my god, Peppa! She was a zombie. In fact, she was a zombie! It went to static for a good ten seconds. Peppa then appeared onscreen looking very sad. Her dress was a dark grey, her eyes was bloodshot, and she was frowning. We felt really bad for Peppa. Then, Peppa began stating the most disturbing thing we ever heard: "Why? Why did you not watch another episode of me? Thanks to you, my family's dead. Can't you see that I'm suffering? Well, someday... you will regret it." Peppa grabbed an knife and stabbed herself. Japanese text was scrolling, it said: これから抜け出すのを手伝ってください.... The video ended there. I said: Thanks to you peppa for scaring us, my family is dead, can't you see that i'm suffering?. One day, we will regret it, we took the disc out and smashed it to bits. We had nightmares from this. After that, I couldn't take it anymore and sold all of my Peppa Pig merchandise to good will. And since up to now, I never watched another episode of Peppa Pig again. So, the next time you come across this episode, don't watch it. Watch other things, it's for your own good. Message To The Shadow Reader Re-Read The Pasta Please! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Peppa Pig Category:Blood and Gore Category:Gay Category:Shitpasta Category:The Hacker from BOTO is coming to hack you! You'd better be quick, sickin' human! Category:Nick Jr Category:Read on Youtube Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Crappypasta